Crazy destiny Ferien mal anders
by o0Dravia0o
Summary: Kate freut sich schon lange auf die Sommerferien, doch als es endlich soweit ist kommt alles anders. Besonders Draco Malfoy und eine Wette spielen dabei eine große Rolle. Was genau passiert? Lest selbst! ;


1. Ein Gerücht und Streitereien

Fünf Jahre musste sie das jetzt schon aushalten. Jeden Abend wenn sie in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ging wurde sie durch eine dumme Frage von Draco begrüßt. " Hey Kate, wieder so lange weg? Also haben die Todesser deine Schlammblüterfreundin immer noch nicht erwischt?" "Halt deine Klappe Malfoy!" "Wieso denn so unfreundlich?" "Ach...wieso kannst du deine dummen Kommentare nicht einfach mal für dich behalten? Du findest dich wohl noch witzig was? Aber das bist du nicht! Und jetzt verschon mich endlich mit deinem Anblick!"

Sie würdigte ihm keines Blickes mehr und ging an ihm vorbei, doch dann wurde sie von ihm am Handgelenk zurückgezogen. "Pass auf mit dem was du sagst Parker!" "Und wenn ichs nicht tue was willst du dann machen deine Diener auf mich hetzen? Ich hab auch so viel Angst vor deinen Leibwächtern die könnten mich ja ausfressen!" "Hör sofort auf meine Freunde zu beleidigen!" "Das sagt der Richtige! Und was heißt schon Freunde? Das sollen deine Freunde sein, dass ich nicht lache! Du nutzt sie doch nur aus weil niemand anderes so dumm ist um sich mit dir abzugeben!"

Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Kate. Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig mit hasserfüllten Blicken an. "Na wo ist dein toller Potter jetzt? Meine Freunde sind wenigstens da wenn ich sie brauche, was man von deinen ja nicht gerade behaupten kann!" Kate drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. "Hey bleib sofort stehen ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" "Aber ich mit dir Malfoy. Das tu ich mir echt nicht länger an!"

Malfoy spielte noch eine weile mit dem Gedanken einen Fluch loszulassen, entschied sich allerdings doch dagegen denn er erinnerte sich daran was das letzte mal passiert war, als er jemandem angriff der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt war. (weißes Frettchen ihr versteht schon ne xD)

Kate war es wirklich langsam Leid jeden Abend aufs neue mit Malfoy streiten zu müssen, aber seine dummen Sprüche konnte sie einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Bevor sie ins Bett gehen konnte brauchte sie erstmal noch ein wenig frische Luft und macht sich deshalb auf den Weg nach draußen. Fast dort angekommen wurde sie wieder am Handgelenk festgehalten. "Kannst du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen Malfoy?" Doch als sie sich umdrehte stand vor ihr nicht Malfoy sondern Zacharias Smith. Dabei war sie sich fast sicher gewesen, dass Malfoy ihr gefolgt war. "Oh du bist es, was ist?" "Na du weißt doch das wir uns für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jemanden suchen sollen mit dem wir die Flüche ausprobieren sollen. Wollen wir das vielleicht zusammen machen?" "Ja gut, solange ich nicht mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten muss ist mir das echt egal."

Nach diesen Worten ging sie weiter und stand ein paar Minuten in der Freiheit, wo sie eine eiskalte Brise schließlich dazu brachte wieder reinzugehen und sich endlich in ihr Bett zu legen. Im Schlafsaal angekommen, zog sie sich um und legte sich hin. Mit dem freudigen Gedanken an die Sommerferien die nun kurz bevorstanden schlief sie schließlich ein.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle saß sie wie immer allein. ~Wieso bin ich damals bloß nicht in Gryffindor gelandet? Alles wäre so viel leichter. Schließlich sind all meine Freunde dort.~

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle auf den Weg in die Klassenräume. Auch auf den Unterricht konnte sie sich nicht wirklich freuen, obwohl sie keine schlechte Schülerin war. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie war eigentlich ziemlich gut. Doch die einzigen Fächer die sie noch mochte waren Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Und das nicht, weil sie den Unterrichtsstoff mochte, sondern einzig und allein weil sie diese Fächer zusammen mit Gryffindor hatten.

Doch sie hatte Pech der Tag fing mit Verwandlung an. Erst in den letzten beiden Stunden hatte sie Zaubertränke. Der Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall war wie immer. Erst kam die Theorie bis sie in den letzten paar Minuten endlich mal ausprobieren konnten wovon sie die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatten. Kate hatte Glück, die Verwandlung ihrer Feder in einen mit Wasser gefüllten Krug klappte gleich beim ersten Versuch. "Sehr gut Mrs. Parker. 10 Punkte für Slytherin!" ~Na toll vielleicht sollte ich mich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so anstrengen ~

Dann klingelte es auch schon zur Pause. Sie verließen den Klassenraum und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Allerdings wurde sie auch dabei wieder von Malfoy aufgehalten. "Hey Parker! Im Tagespropheten steht was, das könnte deine Freunde interessieren." „Ach wirklich?" "Ja, Sirius Black wurde gesehen. Ich denke es dauert nicht mehr lange bis sie ihn endlich geschnappt haben. Also kannst du Potter schon mal ausrichten er soll sich von seinem Freund verabschieden und diesmal für immer!" „Was meinst du mit für immer?" „Naja, du glaubst jawohl nicht, dass er noch mal so einfach da abhauen kann. Vielleicht bringen sie ihn auch gleich um das wäre für alle am besten."

Mehr wollte Kate nicht hören. Das reichte ihr wirklich. Sie drehte sich Richtung Ausgang um und ging weiter.

Draußen angekommen ging sie zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich einen schönen Platz im Schatten eines alten Baumes gesucht hatten, und setzte sich zu ihnen. Der einzige der sie begrüßte war Ron, denn Hermine und Harry diskutierten mal wieder.

„Worum geht's?" fragte Kate. „ Hast du den Tagespropheten noch nicht gelesen?"

fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Sirius wurde gesehen. Was ist wenn sie ihn tatsächlich bald kriegen?" „Ach Hermine wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen? Sirius ist doch nicht so blöd sich von denen schnappen zu lassen. Du kennst ihn doch!" „Ja Harry, und genau deshalb mach ich mir Sorgen um ihn." „Leute jetzt hört doch mal auf! Wenigstens die Pause will ich mal genießen können!", warf Kate ein die diese ständigen Diskussionen wirklich langsam aufregten. „Du hast ja recht ich werde Sirius nachher mal einen Brief schreiben… vielleicht stimmt es auch gar nicht was der Tagesprophet schreibt. Wäre ja nicht das erste mal!"


End file.
